The Xtreme Wrestling Federation
by Straight Edge Sociopath
Summary: Welcome to XWF. There are no rules. No Disqualifications,No Count-out. Falls count anywhere for every match. It's Survival of the fittest. PM OCs or leave them in comments. I'm also looking for storylines as well. My OCs are involved as well.
1. Application Form Introduction

Welcome to The Xtreme Wrestling Federation. Only one rule. Win. That means No DQ,or Count-out,Falls count I have my own OCs to use,but Here's an application form for the XWF. Enjoy!

Name:

Gender:

Nickname:

Hometown:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Age:

Height:

Entrance theme:

Ring Attire:

Regular clothes:

Signatures (as many you'd like):

1.

2.

3.

Finishers (Maximum of 2)

Tattoos:

Tag team/stable:

Likely to love someone (Relationships):

Manager:

Entrance (How they come to ring):

Accessories (Piercings,Etc):

Anything else I should know?

Well,That's it,My OCs are in the mix as well. I'll post descriptions. So Enjoy. and Welcome to the XWF.


	2. The Roster So Far

Okay so here's our roster so far:

* * *

Name: Margaret Moonlight.

Gender: Female.

Nickname: The Reapers little Sister.

Hometown: Limbo.

Hair Colour: Blond.

Eye Colour: Blue.

Age: 21.

Height: 6'6.

Weight: 221.

Entrance Theme: Phillistine from No More Heroes 2

Ring Attire: A black Tank top showing her cleavage and tigh skinny jeans.

Regular Clothes: She wears a black Lolita outfit over her Ring attire

Entrance Attire: Same as Regular clothes.

Signatures:

S.A.T.D (Sick And Twisted Death): Stunner off the Top Rope.

Skull Smasher: Vertically Delayed DDT.

Spirit Taker: Spear.

Grace Hold: Hells Gate.

Tomb Splash: 450 Frog Splash.

Crytp Rober: Snake Eyes into DDT.

Death Arrow: Crucifixion Powerbomb.

Killing Spree: 619 into Moonsault DDT.

Flatline: Flying Clothesline into Heart Punch.

Dead End: Running Knee into Double Underhook DDT.

Hangwoman: Reverse Bulldog.

Finishers (Only two):

Reapers Scythe: Fireman Carry sideways fall dropping her opponent on there head.

Purgatory: Backwards Surfboard.

Tattoos: none

Tag Team/Stable: She will tag with anyone who needs it.

Relationship: With T.D.M

Manager: She manages T.D.M and Ninetails.

Entrance: Six Druids carry in a coffin and place it on the stage, the front opens up and Margaret walks out, the rest is like the Vampire Diva entrance.

Accessories: She wears a head band.

The other stuff I need to know: When T.D.M cuts a promo he'll sit in the middle of the ring with his legs crossed and she'll hug the back of his head.

* * *

Name:The Giant Boa Jake Roberts. G.B.J.R for short

Gender: Male

Nickname: The True Worlds Largest Athlete.

Hometown: The Toxic Swamp.

Hair Colour: Black done back in dreadlocks.

Eye Colour: Red

Age: 20

Height: 7'5

Weight: 400lb

Entrance Theme: Crimzon Rain by Doujah Raze.

Ring Attire: Black trousers, a vest with a picture of a Boa on the back and a entire arm length glove on his right arm with retractable claws and a gem that looks like a eye on the wrist section.

Regular Clothes: His Ring Attire but with a cloak on.

Entrance Attire: Same as his Regular Attire.

Signatures (As many as you want):

Finishers:

The Worlds Largest Chokeslam: Chokeslam from the Top Rope Usually followed by the Flying Toxic Elbow Drop.

The Big Bomb: Elevated Powerbomb from the Top Rope.

Tattoos: He has a religious cross on his back.

Tag Team/Stable: With his twin brother T.D.M and little brother Ninetails.

Relationship: Yes.

Manager: Margaret.

Entrance: Crimson Rain begins with the Titatron showing several types of different types of snakes falling down as it begins to rain blood with the lights going dim and a large purple smoke covering the arena, G.B.J.R walks out, he stand at the top of the ramp, looks up and opens his mouth getting a mouthful of the blood, he proceeds to spit it out at the nearest camera before walking down to the apron, he climbs onto the apron and steps over the top rope, he goes to the middle of the ring and dose Kanes pyro motion setting off purple pillars of fire from each Turnbuckle as the smoke and rain clears up and the lights return to normal.

Accessories: none

The other stuff I need to know: He's a silent giant and his skin is Purple.

* * *

Name: Hunter Blakesfield

Gender:Male

Nickname:The New York Brawler

Hometown: New york city

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Brown

Age:27

Height:6'1

Entrance theme:"Hero" by Skillet

Ring Attire:Jean shorts that stop at his knees, black knee pads with a red H on the right kneepad and a red B on the left. Black boots with red laces, red wrist tape and black elbow pads

Regular clothes:Black T-Shirt, dark blue jeans and black sneakers

Signatures (as many you'd like):

Oklahoma Slam

Crucifix Powerbomb,  
Kimura Lock  
Ankle Lock

Finishers (Maximum of 2):  
8 Second Ride (Adopted from James Storm)  
Hunt Lock (Modified Cloverleaf)

Tattoos:Tribal Tattoo of left side of chest

Tag team/stable:None

Likely to love someone (Relationships):His Manager Jennifer

Manager: Jennifer

Entrance (How they come to ring):the lights go out, when the music picks up, the lights go back on, on the stage is a man with blonde, spiky hair, a red shirt, black jean that stop at his knees, black boots with red laces, black knee pads that have a red letter "H" on the right knee and a red "B" on the left knee, black, fingerless gloves and his back to the ring, he stretches his arms out and pyro goes off, he looks over his shoulder to the ring, turns around and walks to the ring giving fans high fives,  
Accessories (Piercings,Etc):none

Anything else you should know?:He's a face, he is in a relationship with his manager, Jennifer and he is considered a brawler

* * *

Name: Ninetails

Gender: Male

Nickname: The Demon of Judgement

Hometown Death Valley

Hair Colour: Blond

Eye Colour: Green.

Age: 21

Height: Same as Mysterio, weighs 169lb

Entrance Theme: MDK by Vstylez

Ring Attire: Yellow tights with orange body armour like the Shields.

Regular Clothes: A large long coat and has a large circular section on his back with nine gems each one spheres

Signatures:

Judgement Run: 619 followed by a Top Rope Moonsault.

Judgement Cutter: Two Arm Cutter.

Twisted Hold: While the opponent is laying face down Ninetails hooks both their legs with his right arm and both their arms with his left arm and applys pressure.

Spinning Splash: 450 Splash.

Five to Judgement: Spear inti Running DDT into another Spear he then picks them up and hits a Samoa Drop and finishes with a Moonsault.

Twisted Driver: Holds opponent in a Vertically Delayed Suplex and begins to spin around, he then adjusts them so both his opponents arms are wraped around his neck, he proceeds to fall to a sitting position and as he does so brings their head down to hit the Piledriver.

Finishers:

Final Judgement: Ninetails grabs his opponent in a Vertically Delayed Suplex and proceeds to spin round, he then positions them so overs his shoulders while still spinning and hits a Samoa Drop.

Nine-Fragments: (Usually done after a Judegement Cutter or a 619) Ninetails climbs to the Top Rope and yells "IT'S TIME!" He then leaps into the air and eight sideways spins and a front flip before hitting a splash.

Tattoos: He has the Cat-a-Ninetails whip on his right arm and the Ninetail fox demon on his left.

Tag Team/Stable: Basically the same as his brother T.D.M.

Relationship: Hes available ladies;)

Manager: Margaret or his brother

Entrance: His song hits with several sparks flying everywhere, he proceeds to come out and go to the top of the ramp and jumps setting off fireworks, he then proceeds down and places his circular section on his back against his corner post before jumping up onto the mat and walks into the middle of the ring before putting his arms out and yelling "Let's get ready to fly!"

Accessories: He wears a a full face fox mask

The other stuff you need to know: He's T.D.M's younger brother.

* * *

Name: Marcus King  
Gender: Male  
Nickname: None  
Hometown: Seattle, Washington  
Hair Color: Black messy hair  
Eye color: Brown eyes  
Age: 22  
Height: 6'5  
Entrance Theme: "More That Meets The Eye" by Testament  
Ring Attire: Blue and green wrestling pants, wrestling boots, elbow and knee pads.  
Regular Clothes: Red shirt, blue pants, black and grey shoes, and a jacket.  
Signatures (as many you'd make):  
1. New Sound Breaker (Side Slam Backbreaker)  
2. New Found Driver (Electric Chair Driver)  
3. Running Powerbomb  
Finishers (Maximum of 2): Final Impact (Snap Inverted DDT), The Ultimate Lock (Figure Four Leg Lock)  
Tattoos: None  
Tag Team/Stable: Stable: The Blood Knights"  
Likely to love someone (Relationship): He is in a relationship with Jessica Montoya.  
Manager: Christopher Richardson (He is Manager only for the guys)  
Entrance (How they come to ring): He walks from the ramp and sees the crowd. Goes to the ring while giving high-fives to a few people in the crowd, gets in the ring and gets ready to wrestle.  
Accessories (Peircings,Etc): None.  
Anything else I should know?: He is best friends with Mason Stone.

* * *

Name: Dean Emblem and Wolf Emblem  
Gender: Both Male  
Nickname: Dean: England's Prodigy / Wolf: England's Beast  
Hometown: London, England  
Hair Color: Dean: Very short brown hair / Wolf: Short brown hair  
Eye color: Both: Blue eyes  
Age: Dean: 21 / Wolf: 22  
Height: Dean: 5'10 / Wolf: 6'3  
Entrance Theme: "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne  
Ring Attire: Dean: Wrestling pants with British Flag designs on it, knee pads, wrestling boots. / Wolf: Wrestling pant with British Flag designs on it, elbow and knee pads, wrestling boots.  
Regular Clothes: Dean: White shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, and a jacket with British Fag logo on it. / Wolf: Black shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, and a long jacket with British Flag logo on it.  
Signatures (as many you'd make):  
1. Dean: British Lock (Ankle Lock) / Wolf: Blue Blooded Death Driver (Death Valley Driver)  
2. Dean: Blue Blood DDT (Tornado DDT) / Wolf: Blue Blood Sky Fall (Rope Hung Cutter)  
3. Dean: European Uppercut / Wolf: Spinebuster  
Finishers (Maximum of 2): Dean: Emblem Cross (Arm Trap Crossface), Prodigy's Theory (Doug William's Chaos Theory) / Wolf: The Last Prey (Spear), Blue Blood Sword (JBL's Clothesline from Hell)  
Tattoos: None  
Tag Team/Stable: Tag Team: The Emblem Brothers / Stable: The Blood Knights"  
Likely to love someone (Relationship): No  
Manager: Christopher Richardson (He is Manager only for the guys)  
Entrance (How they come to ring): They walk from the ramp to the ring while being serious and gets ready to wrestle.  
Accessories (Peircings,Etc): None.  
Anything else I should know?: They are gentlemen outside of wrestling.

* * *

Name: Nolan Gates  
Gender: Male  
Nickname: None  
Hometown: Orlando, Florida  
Hair Color: Short brown hair  
Eye color: Brown eyes  
Age: 26  
Height: 5'10  
Entrance Theme: "The Arms of Sorrows" by Killswitch Engage  
Ring Attire: Black and white wrestling pants, elbow and knee pads, red and white wrestling boots.  
Regular Clothes: Dark blue shirt, black jeans, red, black, and white shoes, black jacket.  
Signatures (as many you'd make):  
1. Time Speed (Shining Wizard)  
2. Diving Double Foot Stomp  
3. Reversal Timeline (Sliced Bread #2)  
Finishers (Maximum of 2): Rotation Kick (Buzzsaw Kick), End of Time (Guillotine Choke)  
Tattoos: None  
Tag Team/Stable: Stable: The Blood Knights"  
Likely to love someone (Relationship): No  
Manager: Christopher Richardson (He is Manager only for the guys)  
Entrance (How they come to ring): He comes to the ramp and does a few kicks before going to the ring. He goes down to the ring and gets ready to wrestle.  
Accessories (Peircings,Etc): None.  
Anything else I should know?: He is really amazing at MMA and kickboxing.

* * *

Name : Kat Brooks

Gender : Female

Nickname : Kitty  
Hometown : Los Angeles , California  
Hair Color : Black with a blonde streak in her bangs.  
Eye Color : Violet  
Age : 26  
Height : 5'6  
Entrance theme : Diary Of Jane By Breaking Benjamin  
Ring Attire : A black tank top with the back all ripped up , black shorts with the cuffs white , a black biker glove with a white stripe on it on her left hand, and knee high white converse.  
Regular Clothes : tank top , leather jacket on cold days , red beanie , skinny jeans , golden locket , and combat boots .  
Signatures :  
1. Neck breaker ( lilly )  
2. Cross body  
Finishers :  
1. Spinning Heel Kick  
2. Neck breaker then goes on top rope to do a moonsault. ( Cherokee Rose )  
Tattoos : Spider on her neck , the words free now in Spanish on her shoulder blade , a skull on her left leg with angel wings , a moon on her left hand , a sun on her right hand , the words shinging bright on the back of her leg , a diamond on her ankle , a Spanish skeleton with roses honoring her heritage on her arm,a large black rose on her right leg , and the words viva locda in large lettering on her back with it on a banner.  
Tag Team/Stable : Sure  
Relationships : Sure  
Manager : Who ever  
Entrance : The guitar starts and she comes out slowly and slaps a couple fans hands and slips into the ring then makes the rock n' roll.  
Accessories : Pierced Nose and Pierced Lip  
Anything Else you should know : She speaks Spanish when she's mad and she is a smart ass.

* * *

Name: Izyriel Diamond  
Gender:Female  
Nickname: Izzy  
Hometown: Detroit, Michigan  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Hazel  
Age:23  
Height: 5'5  
Entrance theme: Dolla Signs- Brianna Perry  
Ring Attire: High waisted shorts, v-neck crop top, suspenders, calf high black boots, thigh high athletic socks.  
Regular Clothes: ripped skinny jeans, chuck taylors, short sleeve shirts and zip up hoodies.  
Signatures: Running Knee, Swinging Neckbreaker  
Finisher: Heaven's Fury (Kill Switch set up, after the turn around, Izyriel kicks one leg into the air and lands into a spit while the opponent's jaw crashing into the shoulder), Hell's Beauty (Arm trap, front face lock, Izyriel's leg is hook across the trapped arm, snaps the her body back to deliver the DDT)  
Tattoos: None  
Tag Team/Stable: None( She likes to be Solo, with Samantha as her manager who needs a partner)  
Likely to love someone(Relationships) : Nope (DEAN AMBROSE VOICE/FACE)  
Manager: Samantha Stevens (An OC of mine, she's built like Chyna(2000s), she's about 6'0 blond hair)  
Entrance: Comes Out When the verse starts, with Samantha behind her, does the little movement like Aksana( In 2K14), she talks crap to the fans and fakes them out of their high fives, Sam lifts her on the apron, she turns around flipping her hair and gives a smile, gets into the ring, she walks to the middle and takes a bow (HHH 2K14).  
Accessories: Piercings both sides on her lip, like the hoop ones, and one piercing in the left side of the nose.

Anything Else You Should Know: Izyriel's a bold person, she lays pipe bombs like a sailor cusses.

* * *

Name: Mason Stone  
Gender: Male  
Nickname: The Dark Saint, The Hardcore Warrior, The Arch Angel  
Hometown: San Diego, California  
Hair Color: Short black hair  
Eye color: Brown eyes  
Age: 25  
Height: 6'0  
Entrance Theme: "Halo" by Machine Head  
Ring Attire: Black and blue wrestling pants, wrestling boots, and Red elbow and knee pads.  
Regular Clothes: Grey shirt, black pants, red and white shoes, and a black jacket.  
Signatures (as many you'd make):  
1. Dark Cutter (Diamond Cutter)  
2. Broken Crisis (Crossface/Scissored Armbar combination)  
3. Texas Cloverleaf  
Finishers (Maximum of 2): Breaking The Light (Codebreaker), Frog Splash  
Tattoos: None  
Tag Team/Stable: He is in the stable as the leader and it's called "The Blood Knights"  
Likely to love someone (Relationship): He is already in a relationship with his girlfriend Sara Verser.  
Manager: Christopher Richardson (He is Manager only for the guys)  
Entrance (How they come to ring): He walks from the ramp to the ring while being serious.  
Accessories (Peircings,Etc): None.  
Anything else I should know?: Yeah, He may be good at wrestling in singles match, but he is also good at tag team match as well.

* * *

Name: The Devils Man

Gender: Male

Nickname: T.D.M

Hometown Death Valley

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Green.

Age: 23

Height: 7,6 and weights 400lb

Entrance Theme: Lights Out by Ox

Ring Attire: Normal black trousers

Regular Clothes: A large long coat with the coat.

Signatures:

Hellfire: Reversed Shellshock

C.E.D (Cross Elbow Drop): The opponents on the floor as T.D.M slaps his shoulders six times and runs at the rope opposite the side of their bodies, he bounces off them and leaps over their body and bounces off the other ropes and as he gets up to them he leaps in the air, crosses his arms across his chest and comes down on them.

Molten Hot Stunner: Stone Cold Stunner.

HellsMouth: Sit Out Powerbomb with closed legs.

Highway To Hell: Sit Out Razor Edge.

DevilMan Dive: Leaps over Ropes to hit opponent outside the ropes, like the Deadman Dive from WWE 2K14.

Helled DDT (Or HDDT): Running Knee into DDT.

Flying Hellbow; Flying Elbow Drop off the top rope.

Finishers:

Cricifiyer (Usually after Hellfire): T.D.M sits on fallen opponents backs and bring their legs up in a sort of inverted Boston Crab, then he wraps his right leg around his opponents right arm and his left leg around their left arm or neck.

DevilDriver: After delivering a a punch to the gut T.D.M puts their hands behind their back like the Pedigree but instead lifts them up for a Piledriver, he then drops to his knees to hit it, he proceeds to move them forward so their legs are on his shoulders and he position their hands in the rest in piece position.

Tattoos: None

Tag Team/Stable: he will tag with anyone that needs a second man, but he always starts, but he's in a Stable with his brother and girlfriend (Who I'll get to later) called the "Brothers of Carnage." Also in a group called Dark Salvation with Levitakus,Genesis and Moses.

Relationship: His girlfriend Margaret.

Manager: Margaret

Entrance: The lights go out and are replaced by red ones as T.D.M walk out, he raises his left arm then closes his hand to set of pillars of fire on the left side of the ramp, he then repeats this on the right side before sending both of his hands down causing explosions to go off down the ramp, he proceeds to walk down the ramp with the pillars still going on and as he gets to the bottom he removes his Long Coat before climbing into the ring, as he gets in he crosses his arms and turns to the ramp and sends his arms out to cancel the pillars,

Accessories: He wears a devils mask with the horn sticking backwards and with the mouth section cut off.

The other stuff you need to know: He's very quick for someone his size, he can do a lot of top rope moves and he's The Undertakers son.

* * *

NameJustin saulter  
Gender male  
Nickname "the nightmare"  
HometownMyrtle beach south Carolina  
Hair color black  
Eye color blue  
Age 25  
Height 5'9  
Entrance theme Nightmare by Avenged sevenfold  
Ring attire wears black shorts and all black gear paints his face to resemble a skull. During entrance wears a reaper robe and carries a sledgehammer  
Street clothes Black jacket, t shirt, jeans and combat boots  
Signatures insugiri kick, springboard drop kick, pele kick, tornado DDT, superkick, Arabian moonsault, tornado kick.  
Finishers the nightmare death dive( jumps off top rope and hits a cutter in mid Air. The spinning figure four.  
Tattoos has a double lizard at the top of his back  
Tag team/stable n/a  
Likely to love someone any girl yeah  
Managern/a  
Entrancewalks on stage wearing reaper robes and carrying a sledgehammer creepily and slowly. Then when the music changes to rock he removes the hood and moves faster.  
Accessories n /a  
You should know that he is very outspoken and very irritating to most people because of his nature to mock his enemies. He tends to stay over with the crowd because of his funny nature.

* * *

Name: Renesa Davis

Gender: Female

Nickname: Angel

Hometown: Huntsville, AL

Hair Color: Dark Auburn

Eye Color: Brown

Age: 21

Height: 5'5

Entrance Theme: "So Beautiful, So Evil" By Digital Summer

Ring Attire: A shirt that shows my stomach, and leather pants with chains in the back and on my right leg and boots

Regular Clothes: A shirt and pants and shoes, or sometimes, A shirt and baggy pants and shoes

Signatures...  
1. Lou Thesz Press  
2. Head Scissors  
3. Bicycle Kick

Finishers...  
1. Kiss of Xtreme (Martial Arts Kick To The Head)  
2. Fallen Angel (Moonsault from the top rope)

Tattoos- One that goes up and down my right arm, and is in Chinese Language, and one on the left side of my neck that says 'Angel'

Relationships- Yes

Manager- No

Entrance- The lights go off and the intro to my music plays, and then the lights come back on and I'm standing there and I walk to the ring

Accessories- My ears are pierced, I have a belly piercing

Anything Else: No

* * *

Name: Alex Star  
Gender: Male  
Nickname: The Extreme Gladiator  
Hometown: Atlanta, Georgia  
Hair Color: Dark Red and Black  
Eye Color: Green, with specks of grey and blue  
Age: 24  
Height:5'11  
Entrance Theme: CM Punks Old Theme  
Ring Attire: Similar to Seth Rollins NXT  
Regular Clothes: ripped jeans, t-shirts, hoodies, boots and chuck taylors  
Signature:Running Knee(Daniel Bryan), Backstabber  
Finishers:Super Kick( Sometimes used running)[Star Stunned], Falling Star(jumps on the top rope, launches himself off with a shooting star press flip, goes into the five star frog splash)  
Tag team/Stable: Yes, Blade King(My OC)  
Likely to love someone(Relationship): Yes  
Manager: Partner Blade King  
Entrance(How They come to the ring): Runs out of the backstage area, doing a corkscrew backflip on the stage, as he lands, he does front flip, sticking the peace sign up in the air, he runs down the ran, sliding into the ring, he pops up, doing a back flip, then front flip again, putting up the peace sign again  
Accessories(Piercings,Etc): Comes out with a bandana around his head, all black  
Anything else he should know: He's hyper, a High flyer, Daredevil, he's the chilled out like RVD, he's quick on his feet like Tajari, he's not as quick to anger unlike his partner and bestfriend. He likes to do solo work and wouldn't mind winning a championship or two.

* * *

Name:Blade King  
Gender:Male  
Nickname: Master Of Submission  
Hometown: Atlanta, Georgia  
Hair Color:Black  
Eye Color:Brown  
Age:26  
Height: 6'2  
Entrance Theme: Elijah Burke WWE(ECW) Theme  
Ring Attire: Similar to Samoa Joe  
Regular Clothes: Jeans, Polos,hoodies, nikes and jordans.  
Signature:Super Man Punch, German Suplex  
Finishers: Hell's Gate (Death Chamber), Tazmission(Kings Cobra)  
Tag team/Stable: Yes, Alex Star  
Likely to love someone(Relationship): Yes  
Manager: Parnter, Alex Star  
Entrance(How They come to the ring): Looks around the arena, extends his arms out to the side slowly turning around, before walking down the ram[, slapping some of the fans hands, he walks up the stairs, climbing up on the turnbuckles, he puts his hand over his eyes much like christian looking around, he jumps down and sits Indian style in the middle of the ring.  
Accessories(Piercings,Etc):  
Anything else he should know: He's the serious one of the group, he's all about submission, so he doesn't go to the top rope often, He doesn't talk much, but when he does he gets his point across. He likes to analyze his opponent and he's quick to find a weakness and capitalize on it. Also he likes to do solo work and wants gold.

* * *

My Ocs

Name: Blake Roberts

Gender: Male

Nickname: The Detroit Sadist

Hometown: Detroit,Michigan

Hair color:Black,Slicked back

Eye color:Brown

Age:28

Height:6'5

Entrance theme: "Voices" by Rev Theory

Ring Attire: Black Tights,Elbow pads,Black wrist tapes

Regular clothes: Black tank top,jeans,Black converses

Signatures (as many you'd like):

Neckbreaker

2. Aneurysm (DDT)

3. Side Slam

Finishers (Maximum of 2):

Pumphandle Gutbuster

Blake Constrictor (Anaconda Vice)

Tattoos: Dragon on right arm,Scorpion on Back,Demon on left arm,Design on torso. H-A-R-D on left knuckles C-O-R-E on right

Tag team/stable: Possibly

Likely to love someone (Relationships): Nope

Manager: None

Entrance (How they come to ring): Comes through the crowd,yells at fan,and gets on corner turnbuckle,looks at crowd and shakes his head unapprovingly

Accessories (Piercings,Etc):Lip ring

Anything else I should know?: Very Egotistical,Cares only for the advancement of his own career. As him name implies,very Sadistic.

* * *

Name:Kevin Ace

Gender:Male

Nickname:

Hometown:Seattle,Washington

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Green

Age: 25

Height:6'3

Entrance theme:End of Days By Rev Theory

Ring Attire: Black and red MMA Type trunks with Ace on the side of them,Elbow pads,Black fingerless gloves

Regular clothes: Black Hoodie,black cargo shorts,

Signatures (as many you'd like):

1Brain buster

2.450 Splash

Finishers (Maximum of 2)

Ace Bomb (Sit-out rotation power-bomb)

Flip Piledriver

Tattoos:Tattoo on back,similar to randy orton's back tattoo.

Tag team/stable:None

Likely to love someone (Relationships):Nope

Manager:None

Entrance (How they come to ring):Stand at top of the entrance ramp,points to the ring,and walks to the ring,talking to fans along the way

Accessories (Piercings,Etc):None

Anything else I should know?: Nope

* * *

Name: Levitakus

Gender: Male

Nickname: The Dark Savior

Hometown: Your Darkest Fears

Hair color:Black

Eye color:Red,and reptilian

Age: Unknown

Height: 6'7

Entrance theme: Broken Dreams by Shaman's Harvest/ Mad World by Michael Andrews (Only with Dark Salvation)

Ring Attire: Black Tights

Regular clothes: Black robe with blood red trim

Signatures (as many you'd like):

1. Darkness Plunge (reverse full nelson slam)

2. Tombstone Piledriver

Finishers (Maximum of 2)

Devil's Whisper (Yokosuka cutter)

Crucifixion (Crucifix Power-bomb)

Tattoos: None

Tag team/stable: Yes, Dark Salvation

Likely to love someone (Relationships): Nope

Manager: His Disciples

Entrance (How they come to ring): Comes to the ring like the undertaker

Accessories (Piercings,Etc): Cuts/Scars all over body

Anything else I should know?: May break into sermons

* * *

Name: Mike Storms

Gender: Male

Nickname:

Hometown: Los Angeles,California

Hair color: Black hair,similar to Razor Ramon's

Eye color: Brown

Age: 25

Height: 6'4

Entrance theme:"I am Perfection" by Downstait (Dolph Ziggler's WWE 12 theme)

Ring Attire: Black trunks with Lightning designs on back,and Storms with 2nd 's' as Lightning Bolt, White wrist tape,elbow pad on one hand

Signatures (as many you'd like):

1. Running Spear

2. Show-off (Jumping elbow drop,with theatrics)

Finishers (Maximum of 2):

Storm Surge (Battering ram)

Reverse Swinging Neckbreaker

Tattoos: Designs

Tag team/stable:None

Likely to love someone (Relationships):NONE

Manager:None

Entrance (How they come to ring): Comes out with sunglasses,and taunts opponents and crowd

Accessories (Piercings,Etc): none

Anything else I should know?: Egotistical,cynical,very similar to dolph ziggler,but build like Roman Reigns

* * *

Name:Psychopath

Gender:Male

Nickname:The Monster/Patient 43643

Hometown: The Mental Asylum

Hair color: Black,very long and messy,ala Retro Kane

Eye color: blue/grey

Age: unknown

Height: 6'11

Entrance theme: Slow Chemical by Finger Eleven

Ring Attire: Black Hannibal Lecter Mask

Regular clothes: Black Bulletproof vest with '43643' on the back of it in Blood red letters,Black tights with flame design on them,Black wrist tape

Signatures (as many you'd like):

1. Chokeslam

2. Two-handed Chokeslam

Finishers (Maximum of 2)

1. Gutwrench Powerbomb

2. Reverse STO

Tattoos: None

Tag team/stable: None

Likely to love someone (Relationships): None

Manager: None

Entrance (How they come to ring): Exactly like Kane

Accessories (Piercings,Etc): Black Hannibal Lecter Mask

Anything else I should know?: Vicious,Destructive,and Very Dangerous

* * *

Name:Tony Black

Gender:Male

Nickname:

Hometown: Wherever he wants

Hair color: Black,long

Eye color: Brown

Age: 32

Height: 6'5

Entrance theme: Let the Bodies hit the floor By Drowning Pool

Ring Attire:Black Jeans,black bandana around his head,black biker glove

Regular clothes: Black leather jacket,black jeans,black bandana,black bike gloves,black sneakers

Signatures (as many you'd like):

1. Military Press Slam

2. Powerslam

3. Clothesline

Finishers (Maximum of 2)

Blackout (Dominator)

Randy Orton Punt kick

Tattoos:Randy orton arm tattoos

Tag team/stable: None

Likely to love someone (Relationships):None

Manager:None

Entrance (How they come to ring):Comes out and drinks a beer at the stage,and bashes it against his head (Sandman style)

Accessories (Piercings,Etc): None

Anything else I should know?: A Mean,vicious biker who will take out anyone. Is not scared of anyone.

* * *

Name: Justin Hero

Gender:Male

Nickname:

Hometown: Pittsburgh Pennsylvania

Hair color: black

Eye color: blue

Age: 24

Height: 6'3

Entrance theme: Not listening by Papa roach

Ring Attire: Black trunks,with White outline of flames,on back of trunks 'Hero' is written. Black gloves with white design on them. Black boots with white laces and elbow pads.

Regular clothes: Black tank top,cargo shorts,black converses

Signatures (as many you'd like):

1. Alabama Slam

2. Side Effect

3. Hero Breaker (Back breaker)

4. Flips over the rope (very similar to undertaker outside dive)

Finishers (Maximum of 2)

1. Hero Lock (Cloverleaf)

2. Flip bottom

Tattoos: Bird tattoo on the back,tattoo on arms

Tag team/stable: None

Likely to love someone (Relationships): maybe

Manager:

Entrance (How they come to ring): He comes out looking down,he looks up (Cody Rhodes' stage motion on WWE '13) He walks down the ramp,high fiving fans,He gets on the top rope and yells 'Come on' gesturing for the fans to get up,He jumps down and goes to the corner.

Accessories (Piercings,Etc): None

Anything else I should know?: A Fan favorite,he wont back down from a fight,no matter the opponent. He lays Pipe bombs and hates people who run their mouths.

* * *

Name:Ethan Saint

Gender:Male

Nickname:

Hometown:Pembroke,North Carolina

Hair color: Black hair (like CM Punk's when he joined WWE,Long)

Eye color: Blue-grey

Age: 23

Height: 6'3

Entrance theme:"The Sound of Madness" by Shinedown

Ring Attire: Black shorts,Black knee pads,Black elbow pads,black fingerless gloves

Regular clothes: Black hoodie,black shorts,black converses

Signatures (as many you'd like):

1. 'Fall of the saints' (Diving corkscrew splash)

2. Back Stabber

3. Tiger Bomb

Finishers (Maximum of 2)

1. Sound of Madness (Headlock driver)

2. Saints' Row.

Tattoos: Scorpion on right shoulder,snake on Back

Tag team/stable: None

Likely to love someone (Relationships): Sure

Manager: None

Entrance (How they come to ring): Comes out wearing a black hoodie,he rocks out to his music,He runs to the ring,high fiving fans (think Seth Rollins NXT pre shield)

Accessories (Piercings,Etc): None

Anything else I should know?: A Fan favorite,very high risk,does suicide dives,springboards

* * *

Name: Doomsday

Gender: Male

Nickname:the one man Wrecking crew

Hometown: Sin City

Hair color: Black

Eye color: brown

Age: 24

Height: 6'7

Entrance theme: "Let it roll" by Divide the day

Ring Attire: war paint on face,black tights,black gloves,and elbow pads

Regular clothes: Tank top,black jeans,black converses

Signatures (as many you'd like):

1. Wrath (Superman Punch)

2. Jackknife Power-bomb

Finishers (Maximum of 2)

Running Spear

Edge Corner Spear

Tattoos: Demon on left arm,dragon on right,Scorpion on back

Tag team/stable: The Pack

Likely to love someone (Relationships): no

Manager: Any pack member

Entrance (How they come to ring): comes out and goes straight to the ring,ready to fight.

Accessories (Piercings,Etc): None

Anything else I should know?: Very strong.

* * *

**XWF Championship: Blake Roberts**

**XWF Television Title: Justin Hero**

**XWF Tag Team Championship: Alex Star and Blade King**

**Xtreme Women's Championship: Izyriel Diamond**

* * *

_**The Pack Members: Mike Storms,Brent Harrison,Tyson Stone,Andrew Napalm,Doomsday,Psychopath,Alex Star,Blade King,Izyriel Diamond,Samantha Stevens,Blake Roberts (Leader)**_


	3. Episode 1 Part 1: a New champion

"Welcome to the Xtreme Wrestling Federation! I'm Mike Sanders!" "and I'm Jason Smith,There are no rules. No count-out or disqualification. Falls count anywhere. Now let's get started"

**End Of Days by Rev theory plays**

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall,Introducing first. From Seattle,Washington,Kevin Ace!"

Kevin Ace walks to the ring,and prepares to fight.

"Ace is ready to start us off here tonight"

**Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold plays**

"and His opponent,from Myrtle Beach,South Carolina,The Nightmare...Justin Saulter!"

Saulter walks on stage wearing reaper robes and carrying a sledgehammer creepily and slowly,and suddenly takes of the hood,and walks faster to the ring.

"Yikes,This can not be good for Kevin Ace" "The man's got a sledgehammer,he can't be good news"

They get in their respective corners,and The bell rings.

Ace goes right after Saulton with Stiff Kicks to his left leg. Saulton catches his leg and tosses him down. Ace rolls out of the ring,and Saulton exits after him,only to get hit with a stiff punch,and whipped into the ring post. Kevin bashes Justin's head against the post. "The Nightmare" staggers,and lands a punch to Kevin's face. He grabs Ace and throws him into the barricade. "Uh Oh, Saulter's got that sledgehammer" Kevin is hit in the jaw with the weapons,busting his lip. Saulton rolls him in the ring.

"1...2" Ace gets the shoulder up,and punches him. He runs to the rope and clotheslines Saulter,crashing him to the mat. He rolls under the rope,and grabs a chair from under the apron. He prepares to use the chair on him,but Justin hits him in the knee. He grabs the chair,and strikes Ace with it. He picks up Kevin,and is punched in the abdomen. Ace grabs the chair and hits him with the chair,and gets on the top rope.

"He's going for a 450 Splash!"

He dives for the splash,when "The Nightmare" pops up,and lands a super kick,he rolls him over and goes for the cover. "1...2...3"

"Here's your winner,"The Nightmare" Justin Saulton!"

"What a great match to start us off here tonight."

Saulton gets on the top rope,and celebrates with the crowd when Kevin Ace strikes him with the chair. "What's Ace Doing?" Ace picks him up,kicks him in the gut,and nails a flipping pile-driver on the chair. "This is sickening..."

Ace goes to hit him with the chair again,when **"State of Emergency" By Papa Roach** plays,and Blake Roberts runs to the ring,and grabs the chair from Kevin the assault. Ace leaves the ring,with a bloody lip. Blake looks at Saulton,and leaves the ring.

* * *

**Backstage**

"I am here with Blake Roberts,who will be involved in an XWF Championship qualification match,but Blake,The Question on everyone's mind,Why did you save Justin Saulter?"

"I didn't do it to be nice. I did it because I want to be the one to injure somebody tonight. Not Kevin Ace. Saulter,let me tell you something. I'm the Nightmare of XWF. So You and Kevin Ace Better stay out of my way."

* * *

"The Following Contest is a triple threat match scheduled for one fall and is for the Xtreme Women's championship."

The lights go off

**"So Beautiful,So Evil" by Digital Summer plays**

the lights come back on and a woman is standing there and She walks to the ring

"Introducing first,from Huntsville Alabama...Renesa Davis!

**"Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin plays**

"and Her opponent,from Los Angeles California, Kat Brooks!"

Kat comes to the ring,slapping a few fans hands along the way.

"What an opportunity it is for these women;The winner will be our first crowned champion. Ever"

**"Dolla Signs" by Brianna Perry plays**

"and their opponent,accompanied by Samantha Stevens,from Detroit Michigan, Izyriel Diamond."

"Well it's safe to say the fans dont like Izyriel."

"I can see why"

The Bell rings,and the three look at each other. Izzy ducks out of the ring,as Renesa and Kat go after each other,delivering stiff hits to each other. Suddenly, Kat points out of the ring to Diamond. Kat and Renesa exit the ring,as Izzy ducks behind Samantha. Samantha shoves Kat back,and Kat pounces on Samantha,delivering stiff blows to Samantha's face as Renesa goes after Izyriel.

Renesa then tries to break up Kat and Samantha,but Izzy goes for a roll up "1..2.." Shoulder up from Renesa. Izzy quickly gets in the ring,and Kat clotheslines Izzy,knocking her down and turns around to a kick to the head from Renesa. Renesa gets on the top turnbuckle,and hits a moonsault on Izzy,and pins Izyriel.

"1...2...3"

**"So beautiful,So evil" ****plays**

"Here's your winner...and NEW Xtreme Women's champion...Renesa Davis!"

Renesa celebrates and the referee checks on her opponents.

* * *

**Backstage**

The Locker room was trashed,Blake Roberts on the floor,bloody and hurt. Doctors are checking on him.

"What happened?" "Someone attacked Blake Roberts" "But he's in a match next..."

* * *

**"The Crazy Ones" by Stellar Revival plays**

"Please welcome,the General Manager of XWF,Miles Snow!"

"Ladies and gentleman,due to an unknown attacker. The XWF Title match qualifier has been cancelled. Further more. The Attacker will be found out,and will be punished thoroughly.


	4. Episode 1 Part 2: The Savior Cometh

**"Perfection" By Downstait plays.**

Mike Storms walks out,and grabs A microphone. "Now I was scheduled to be in the qualifier tonight. But I was fucked out of it. I want MY match for the XWF Titl-

**"State of Emergency"plays**

The Crowd goes wild. "It can't be...He was attacked."

Blake comes out. He enters the ring and grabs a mic. "Earlier tonight,Someone tried to fuck me out of the qualifying match. Well I'm fine now so I want to fight you."

They get in each other's faces,talking trash most likely,when a loud screech takes over. a Video starts to play,and whispers saying 'the savior cometh...Salvation comes...Fear the savior...' and it stops. Suddenly as it started,it stopped.

"What the hell was that?" "I dunno"

Suddenly two large men,with cloaks on attack them,throwing Storms out of the ring. They then double chokeslam Blake. They removed their hoods. On the right,A Man wearing a metal mask,and no hair,and on the left a man with a disfigured face,A Hannibal lecter like mask,and long black hair. Their eyes were a cold red,and they were 6'7 and 6'9. One threw Blake over shoulder,and Storms over the other's shoulder,and walked out of the arena.

"Who were they?"

* * *

**Backstage**

Kevin Ace walked in the GM's office.

"Look Ace,I've got a lot on my mind,So make it quick."

"I want a rematch against Saulter Next week." Kevin said angrily

"Look..."He grabbed his temple. "You got your match,and hell,it'll be for the Television Title. Now please leave."

* * *

"The Following Contest is a 2 on 1 handicap match,scheduled for one fall."

"Introducing first,From The Mental Asylum...PSYCHOPATH!"

**"Slow Chemical" by Finger Eleven plays**

"This guy is intimidating." "No shit."

**"This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage**

"and His opponents...Blade King and Alex Star"

"These young men look very impressive,and have a number's advantage...but what about their opponent?" "The guy has got to be over 6'10"

Blade King locks eyes with the Monster before him and goes to punch Psycho,but Psychopath catches his fist,and throws him across the ring into the corner. He runs and clotheslines King. He grabs star and pulls him over. As he does King jumps on his back and locks in the King's cobra. Psychopath falls on one knee,and Star super kicks Psychopath. Psycho looks as though he passed out, and suddenly he throws Blade off of his back and throws Star out the ring. He picks up Star into a powerbomb position,and plants him through the announce table. He gets back in the ring,and Blade goes for a diving attack,and is caught mid-air with a chokeslam. Psycho plants him,and pins him.

"1...2...3"

"a noble attempt by King and Star but a Dominant performance by this Monster of a man known as Psychopath."

"My God." "and It doesn't look like he's done either"

Psycho grabs Blade King,rolls him out the ring,and gets him in a spinebuster position,putting him through the barricade.

"Somebody stop this."

**"Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold plays**

"Wait a minute!"

Saulter comes out,sledgehammer in hand,and wards off the monster,and checks on King. Star walks over with a slight limp,checking on his partner as well.

* * *

**AND That is the first show of the XWF. Leave Reviews,and OCs. Also PM OCs,and tag teams.**

**Try to guess who the two men were,and who the savior is?**


	5. Episode 2: Something Evil this way comes

** Show Intro**

A Screech fills the arena,and a video plays 'Fear the savior...the Savior is coming...Salvation comes...' is whispered.

a man is in a rocking chair,and a ghostly version of 'Down to the river to pray' plays,echoing.

His hair,long black and messy,is over his face as he looks up

'The savior is here' The whispers said,and the man grins.

* * *

"The Following Contest is for the XWF Television Championship!"

**"End of Days" by Re****v Theory plays**

The Crowd boos loudly as Kevin Ace comes out and heads to the ring.

**"Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold**

The Music plays but Saulter doesn't come out.

"Where is he."

Psychopath comes out,with Saulter over his shoulder. He rolls Saulter in the ring and Kevin Ace pins him.

"1...2...3"

"Oh my god..."

"Saulter was screwed."

**"End of Days" by Rev Theory plays**

The Crowd boos loudly as Ace holds up the title proudly. He grabs a microphone. "Saulter..." He grins as Saulter looks up towards him. He spits in Saulter's face,causing louder boos. He grabs a Chair and hit Saulter with it. He goes to do it again when Saulter catches it. He kicks Ace where the sun doesn't shine,and hits him with the chair. Ace rolls out,clutching the title in his hands.

**"Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold plays**

* * *

**BACKSTAGE**

"I'm here with Alex Star and Blade king."

"Star tonight you face the man who injured your partner here by putting him through a barricade last week..Any thoughts?"

"Look,Blade wants to talk,so let him talk."

"Psycho,Alex is gonna beat you...and then I'm gonna make you tap to the King's cobra."

* * *

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall."

"**Slow Chemical" by Finger Eleven plays**

"Here comes the monster who screwed Justin Saulter out of the Television title earlier tonight."

**"This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage plays**

"and His opponent...accompanied by Blade King...The Extreme Gladiator Alex Star!"

Star,instead of his usual entrance,came out wielding a chair. He walked to the ring,and got in the ring. The bell rang,and Star went to hit Psychopath with the chair. Psychopath hit the chair with a punch,causing it to hit Star's face. Psycho grabbed him by the hair and threw him in the corner. He punched the mid-section of Star several times. He put Alex on his shoulders in a Torture Rack. Alex screamed in agony,and managed to slip out of the move,and hit the big man with a reverse DDT.

"Star's going up top!"

Alex attempts the Star Stunned,but he is caught by Psycho in mid-air. Psychopath,holding him in a back-breaker position,twisted a little,and hit a side slam. He pinned Star.

"1...2...3"

Psychopath looks to punish Star further,lifting him for a powerbomb.

"This is not goo-"

**"Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold plays**

"Here comes Saulter!" Saulter hits Psycho with the sledgehammer,and Psycho leaves the ring.

Saulter checks on Alex Star,Blade enters the ring as well.

Screeching fills the arena

**"Between Angels and Insects" by Papa Roach plays**

At the stage,a man,around 6'6 or 6'7,comes out in a black robe with blood red trim. He has a microphone. "Fear is an interesting subject. Mr. Saulter you call yourself 'the Nightmare'...Nightmares should be feared...but there is nothing to fear...but fear Himself."

the lights go off and The Two cloaked men appear in the ring when the lights come back on.

Saulter,Blade and King get in the corner.

"My name is Levitakus" the Mysterious man continued "and these are my disciples...Genesis and Moses"

Genesis (Metal masked man) and Moses (Long haired disfigured man) suddenly attack Blade,King,and Saulter. Blade and King are attacked by Genesis,and Moses grabs Saulter,tossing him out of the ring. Levitakus walks to the ring,and says "Darkness will save this world. I will save you all from the lies of corrupt world. I am the dark savior...The Shepard of Fire..."

**The Lights go out**

* * *

**"Dolla Signs" by Brianna Perry plays**

"Well here comes Izzy and Samantha. And they are not in good mood after last week."

Izzy gets in the ring and grabs a microphone.

"I don't know what the hell that was last week. I had something in my eye and was not ready to compete. That Bitch robbed me. So Either someone give me a remat-"

**"End Of Days" plays**

"Why is HE out here?"

Kevin Ace,grinning,comes out and says "Wah,wah,wah," He said. "I was cheated" He mocked and said "Look Israel." "It's Izyriel." "Whatever,Look don't waste these buffoons' time...Go complain to the GM. I'VE Got something to say.

"WHOA. Who the Hell do you think you are. At least I lost fairly. A 7 Foot freak beat your opponent. You got lucky tonight. Just because you're a champion,doesn't mean I won't come down there,and knock your fucking teeth out."

"Oh look at me,I'm shaking." Ace mocked.

He walked to the ring and said "Listen you little bitch you tal-" Izyriel punched him in the mouth,and left the ring.

**"Dolla signs" plays**

* * *

**THIS was a short chapter/episode I know. but they will get longer as I get a larger roster.**


	6. Episode 3: TDM and The Pack

Levitakus is in the ring as the match starts,by his side,his Disciples Genesis,and Moses. Two men with black sacks around their heads,hiding their faces are before him.

"The World craves men like me" Levitakus began to speak "The World Needs men like me."

"Before me are my two new disciples." He removed the sacks,revealing Blake Roberts and Mike Storms. Their eyes are now blood red.

"Judas" He said pointing to Blake "and Joseph" he said pointing to Storms.

The lights go out suddenly.

When they come back on,Moses is through the announce table,with T.D.M. spray painted across his chest,and Blake,Mike,and Genesis are gone. In the ring,Levitakus looks around and says "Brother Moses,Get up and find Genesis." He ordered,and Moses stood in seconds.

* * *

"What an interesting situation to start us off here tonight."

"Well tonight We have a interesting match."

"No doubt. It will be a 3-on-2 Handicap match. Justin Saulter,Blade King,and Alex Star vs Psychopath and Kevin Ace."

"and That is Now"

* * *

"The Following contest is a 3-on-2 handicap match scheduled for one fall."

**"Slow Chemical" plays**

Psychopath and Kevin Ace come out,Psycho walks to the ring,and Ace,grinning,holds up his title

**"Nightmare" Plays**

"and their opponents...Alex Star,Blade King,and Justin Saulter!"

They enter the ring,and the bell rings.

Alex Star and Kevin Ace Starts things off,Kevin Ace kicks the legs of Star. Saulter tags himself in,and Star looks at him. Blade starts to yell in anger. Blade gets in,and Shoves Saulter. Psycho gets in the ring and they start getting in each other's faces. Suddenly Ace and Star hit Psycho,knocking him down,and Blade locks in the King's cobra on Saulter.

"What's going on?"

They start ganging up on Psychopath,hitting him with stiff blows. With Saulter,and Psychopath decimated,Ace grab and raises Blade and Star's arms,and the crowd boos. Ace grabs a mic,and says "We are one. We are going to dominate this company. Blade and King will win the Tag titles,and our final member will be XWF Champion. WE are the Pack. This is Our yard."

**"End of Days" Plays**

"A new faction has risen in XWF." Sanders said in disbelief.

* * *

Genesis is backstage,knocked out. Levitakus is speaking

"T.D.M whomever you are,I have a little message...Be careful knocking on the Devil's door...because He just might answer."

The Lights go out,and when they come back on,Moses is incapacitated,and Levitakus looking around in shock

* * *

**Review plz. And I still am accepting OCs. So PM or leave them in Reviews.**


	7. Episode 4: The Wolves take over

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall,and is for the XWF Tag Team championships"

A Wolf howl is heard throughout the arena

**"Special Ops (WWE Shield's theme without The Radio chatter at the beginning) plays"**

"Introducing first,Accompanied by Kevin Ace...Alex Star and Blade King."

"These three guys call themselves'The Pack'.

"Well these Wolves are responsible for taking out Psychopath last week."

**"Between Angels and Insects" plays**

"and their opponents,accompanied by Levitakus...Genesis and Moses!"

"Levitakus has been torment by T.D.M. since last week."

The Match starts,and Genesis starts off against Blade King. Genesis easily overpowers King,throwing him in the corner. He delivers stiff blows to King and tags in Moses. They double chokeslam Blade. Moses goes for the pin-fall "1...2"

Suddenly the lights go out.

**"Light's out" by Ox plays**

"What's this?"

Moses,Genesis,and Levitakus are distracted and Blade rolls up Moses.

"1...2...3"

He quickly rolls out,and grabs the titles. The Pack leave but the Apostles stay.

Levitakus grabs a mic. "Show yourself T.D.M. So You can be punished."

"I knew you were a coward."

**"Voices" (Randy orton's theme) by Rev Theory plays**

Blake Roberts comes out,in his ring gear,and back to normal.

"Levitakus shut up,Please. You are a fraud."

"You Call ME a fraud?"

"A fraud. You are no savior. You claim to be the Dark Savior. But Explain to me something. Who saves someone by kidnapping,and torturing them?"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA Boys." Miles Snow's voice said.

"How about this,tonight Levitakus vs Blake Roberts for The XWF title,and Hell,It will be right now. Oh and The Disciples are banned from ringside."

Levitakus,not stirred,shooed his disciples backstage and Blake walked down.

The Bell rang,and Levitakus went straight after Blake,delivering Stiff blows Blake. He went out of the ring,and grabbed a chair. Blake got up,and quickly went after him. Blake grabs the chair,and hits Levitakus with it. Levitakus simply laughs and hits him,and throws him in the ring.

Levitakus kicks his gut and gets him in a powerbomb position.

Blade King runs down,and nails Levitakus with a Superman Punch. Kevin Ace joins him,and hits a 450 splash on Levitakus. Blake Pins Levitakus. 1...2..3

Kevin Ace lifts Blake's arm. "Blake is the 4th member?" "I don't believe it."

The Crowd Boos.

Suddenly Genesis and Moses run down and Knock the 3 pack members out of the ring.

* * *

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall,and is for the Xtreme Women's championship"

**"Dolla Signs" plays**

"Introducing First,accompanied by Samantha Stevens,from Detroit Michigan,Izyriel Diamond!"

"Izzy gained some attention from Punching The Television Champ in the mouth."

"I guess so."

**"So Beautiful,So Evil" plays**

"and Her opponent,Xtreme Women's champion,Renesa Davis!"

A Howl is heard

**"Special Ops" plays **

"No. Not now."

"Yes now"

Renesa,turns around and sees the four Pack members at the ramp. Izzy gets a roll-up.

"1...2...3"

Izzy quickly gets out the ring. Samantha follows her as She joins the Pack at the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman." Blake says "I'm the leader of this group,so on behalf of the pack,We welcome Izyriel Diamond and Samantha Stevens to our group."

Ace grabs the mic and says "That Bitch?! She punched me in the mouth."

"Oh Shut it Kevin,Before I Knock your teeth on the ground."

"...Every champion in XWF is in the Pack" "This is not good..."

* * *

**So we have 4 new champs. Review Plz**

**Also the Pack's theme is The Shield's except the 'Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta' is replaced with a wolf howl**


	8. Episode 5: Short Episode,Enforcers

"Well This Saturday will be our first Pay-per-view Perfect Insanity,besides title matches we have a very interesting match. T.D.M will face Levitakus in a match. A Hell-fire match."

"The only way to win is douse your opponent in gasoline and light them on fire."

"Levitakus is out here now"

Levitakus begins speaking "I demand to see T.D.M. Right now."

A man,7'6,walks on the stage and says

"I'm T.D.M. A few weeks ago you warned me not to knock on the devil's door. Well I've been knocking on my own door I guess."

Levitakus chuckles darkly "Salvation comes Sunday. I promise you that. and if you could see the monster that lives behind these eyes, then you'd understand why you have urine running down the front of your leg."

"That's another thing. You call yourself a Savior. but what are you saving people from? I'm gonna save everybody from you're whining. You dont serve any lord of darkness. My Father,the Undertaker,is the lord of darkness."

Levitakus laughed,an eerie child-like laugh "Your father is nothing. He isn't even on my level. He can claim the lord of darkness,I'm the Motherfucking devil" He said poetically.

* * *

"That was...odd to say the least."

"Well Another big match is the XWF title match. Blake Roberts vs Justin Saulter."

"I can't wait for that."

"The big question is; What role will the pack play?"

"A Big one for sure."

"The GM is going to address that now."

* * *

"At perfect insanity,The Pack Is banned from ringside in the XWF Title match and to assure no interference,I have hired some special enforcers for the match"

**Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield.**

"WWE's The Shield. They will not only be a shield from injustice,but a shield from the Pack."

Rollins,Reigns and Ambrose get in the ring,and leave behind GM Snow.

* * *

**Very short I know but Perfect Insanity is coming up and I need to start writing.**


	9. XWF Perfect Insanity Part 1

Perfect Insanity Match Card (Main Matches)

**XWF Title Match**

Justin Saulter vs Blake Roberts (C) with The Shield as Enforcers

**Xtreme Television Title Match**

Kevin Ace vs ?

**Hell-fire Match**

Levitakus (Genesis + Moses at ringside) vs T.D.M.

* * *

"The Following is A Hell fire match"

A wall of flames starts on the stage,and Levitakus comes out with a mic

"T.D.M. You should fear me. You fear nothing? Well there is nothing to fear but himself."

Genesis and Moses come out behind him. Genesis,now wearing a sleeveless buttoned shirt,black pants and combat boots,and Moses wearing black overalls,over a black tactical vest,and combat boots. "Your devil is Envious of me. He fears me and my power."

"Oh would you shut up?" T.D.M. Cut him off,and comes down. Genesis hits him and throws him to the floor.

"This is basically 3 on 1."

T.D.M. grabs Genesis by the throat and throws him. Levitakus strikes him with a chair and T.D.M. Flinches. He punches Levitakus. Levitakus laughs,as He wipes blood off of his face. He hits T.D.M. and grabs a gas can. He hits T.D.M. with the can,and T.D.M grabs him,tossing him in the ring.

Moses gets in the ring and T.D.M. Chokeslams him,sending him out of the ring. Levitakus whips him to the corner,and lifts him on the Turnbuckle. He lifts T.D.M over his head and Hits a Yokosuka Cutter,or as he calls it,The Devil's Whisper.

"YOU SEE? YOU SEE WHAT YOU SHOULD FEA-" T.D.M punches Levitakus in the face. He gets up and slams Levitakus. He grabs Levitakus and smashes his face against the turnbuckle. He grabs a match and ignites Levitakus' face. He screams and Genesis and Moses grab their leader as the bell rings.

T.D.M stands triumphantly,and goes to celebrate as his theme plays

**A Wolf Howl,then Special Ops plays**

"Wait a second"

Kevin Ace,Blake Roberts,and Blade king come out of the crowd,and the others come down the stage.

They surround the ring,and suddenly Blade jumps on his back, locking in the king's cobra. Blake hits T.D.M with a chair,and the other pack members attack T.D.M.

**"Slow chemical" plays**

Psychopath marches down,and knocks down Alex Star,and others as He makes his way in. He grabs and chokeslams Blade King. Blake is jackknifed out of the ring. Izyriel is grabbed by the throat and Kevin Ace Hits him with a chair,He chokeslams Ace who retreats. The Pack,all wide eyed,flee. Psycho and T.D.M look at each other,and nod,the Lights go out,and on the titantron The Words 'A Psycho Devil is rising'

* * *

Kevin Ace walks out as 'End of Days' plays.

"Well,Well,Well,It appears I have no challenger" He said,He smiled. "So I'm issuing an open challenge to the entire roster. My title will be on the lin-"

**"Not Listening" by Papa Roach Plays**

A Black haired man,about 6'3,a body like that of Cody Rhodes'. He has black trunks with white outline of flames on them,and hero on the back of his trunks.

"My name is Justin Hero,and I accept your little challenge."

He gets in the ring,and The bell rings.

Ace delivers kicks to his leg,and Justin replies with an Enzguiri and it echoes across the arena.

He hits an Alabama Slam on Ace,and locks in a Cloverleaf submission hold.

The Pack begins coming down,but Ace taps before they can,Hero flees with the title,and Blake grabs a mic.

"Wake up Kevin." He said in a calm tone,with a hint of anger. He was clearly not happy "Ace Wake the fuck up" He hit him in the back of the head.

"YOU lost the title to a guy who debuted. A scrawny asswipe" Blake angrily said,He held out his hand to help up Ace,but when Ace grabbed his hand,Blake locked in the Blake Constrictor. A snap sounded across the arena as he broke Ace's shoulder and arm. The rest of the pack swarmed Ace after Blake released the hold. They left the ring as Medical personnel checked on Ace.

* * *

"The Pack is making their presence felt tonight."

**Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield.**

"Here come the enforcers for the XWF Title match."

* * *

**The Title match will be next chapter. Stay tuned to XWF.**


	10. XWF Perfect Insanity Part 2

"The Following is for the XWF Championship!"

**"Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold plays**

"Introducing first,the Challenger,from Myrtle Beach,South Carolina,The Nightmare,Justin Saulter"

Saulter comes out when Blake attacks him from behind with a Chair. He hits Saulter with the chair,and throws him in the ring "Get the fuck out of my way" He said at Reigns. He slides the chair in the ring,gets in,and gets hit in the face with Saulter's face. He grabbed the chair and hits Blake with it. The Shield stand to the side as Blake gets control over Saulter again. He goes out the ring,and suddenly,Saulter jumps over the rope on to Blake.

"What a dive!"

Saulter,favoring his back,stands. He picks up Blake,and whips him towards the announce table. He bashes Blake's head against the table,and removed the top. He grabs one of the monitors,and pulls a wire out of the monitor. He begins choking Roberts' with the wire. He releases his grip,and grabs the chair Blake had used on him. He hit Blake over the head with the chair,and put him on the announce table. He gets in the ring,climbs the turnbuckle. He points in the crowd and does a moonsault and they crash through the table.

"OH MY GOD!" "He just put Blake through the announce table with that moonsault"

He staggers,as he stands,and attempts a pin. "1...2.." Blake kicks out of the pin. Saulter,feeling confident,locks in Blake's signature maneuver,the Blake Constrictor.

"Oh the irony! Blake is caught in the Blake Constrictor"

Blake slips out,and kicks Saulter's gut. He grabs Saulter and rams his head into the ring post. Saulter's head lets out a trickle of blood,and Blake,grinning malicious,strikes a stunned Saulter in the back with the chair. He hits him at ten times with the chair,and drops it. He pins Saulter '1..2' Saulter kicks out. Blake,obviously frustrated,gets out a kendo stick. He hits Saulter across the back,sending a loud 'CRACK' echoing throughout the arena. Blake hits him across the neck,while at the same time eyeing the three members of The Shield.

Saulter,now with his back cut and some blood running down it,manages to hit Blake in the gut. He then whips Blake to the Security barricade,He steps back and spears Blake through the barricade. He attempts a pin

"1...2.." Blake kicks out. Saulter,face and back bloody,goes the top rope and jumps,hitting a cutter in mid air.

**A Wolf Howl,then Special Ops**

"Here comes the pack,and The Shield is keeping them back." Reigns, Rollins,and Ambrose stand at the ramp,keeping the pack back

Saulter,turning around back to Blake,is speared by a man out of the crowd.

"Who is that?" "I dunno!"

He puts Blake's unconscious body on Saulter,He leaves through the crowd as the Pack leaves.

"1...2...3"

"Saulter was screwed. He had this won."

The Shield,leave through the crowd,their job finished,and Blake regaining composure,stands as the rest of the Pack come out as well.

Suddenly,sixteen men come out of the ramp,and The Pack retreat through the crowd,as Saulter is checked by Medical Staff.

* * *

**The Pack was scared off,but Who helped Blake? Find out next time on XWF.**


	11. Episode 6: The Pack's Monster

"Welcome to XWF! We are live from the Motor city,and after perfect insanity,We have a new champion,and a controversy brewing in the locker room."

"Last night,a mystery assailant cost Justin Saulter the XWF Title,and Kevin Ace was abandoned by his pack brethren."

**Nightmare plays**

Justin Saulter comes out,visibly angry. "Cut the music" He says in a mic."Last night,I was screwed out of the title by some guy who wasn't even competing last night. I want a rematch toni-"

**A wolf howl then "Special Ops"**

Blake came out with the man who attacked Saulter

"He has a name. He's our new.." Blake paused to think of a word "Enforcer."

"His name is Doomsday. He's our replacement for Kevin Ace."

"You want me. I'll take you on in a handicap match right now."

Blake came down the ramp,and got in the ring. Blake gets in Saulter's face,wearing a grin "Unless. You have a partner"

**The Lights go out,and "Lights out" by Ox plays**

T.D.M and Psychopath appear in the ring,and T.D.M says "We've got unfinished business Blake."

Doomsday steps around Blake and gets in T.D.M's face,nearly eye to eye with him. Blake and Doomsday turn to leave with out saying a word,when Doomsday turns around and attempts to hit a superman punch. T.D.M shoves him back,pushing him over the ropes,Blake retreats and The rest of the pack come out,and start to surround the ring.

"Woah woah woah Gentlemen." The GM's voice says.

"I understand that you men have issues with each other,but so does a man in the back. Tonight,Doomsday,Blade King,Blake Roberts,and Alex Star will face Psychopath,Justin Saulter,T.D.M and This man"

**"End of Days" by Rev Theory plays**

Kevin Ace comes out,wearing a snarl.

"Kevin Ace."

"It will be elimination Tag." He added.

* * *

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall"

**"Sound of Madness" by Shinedown plays**

"Introducing first,from Pembroke North Carolina,Ethan Saint!"

"Ethan Saint,from N

* * *

From Pembroke,North Carolina,is debuting here tonight against our new Television Champion Justin Hero."

**"Not Listening" by Papa Roach plays**

"and his opponent,from Pittsburgh Pennsylvania,The XWF Television champion,Justin Hero!"

"Hero defeated Kevin Ace last night in his debut match in XWF,For the title. He made Ace tap out to the Hero lock,a Cloverleaf submission hold."

The bell rings and Saint runs at Hero,Justin attempts a clothesline. Saint ducks,and lands an enzugiri on Hero. Hero rolls out of the ring and Saint does a suicide dive over the rope on to Hero. He is punched by Justin,who delivers a round house kick to Saint's head. He throws Saint into the steel steps at ringside and gets a chair out. He strikes Saint across the back with it. He smiles and grabs his title,hitting Saint with it.

**A wolf howl,"Special Ops"  
**

**"**It's the pack. The Pack is coming after Hero."

Hero ran in the ring,The Pack started surrounding the ring. Doomsday,looked at Saint outside,He picked up Saint and powerbombed him through an announce table.

"Saint is out,and Hero is all alone." Hero punched Blake off the apron and Doomsday speared him when he turned. Blake,with a bloody nose from the punch,gets in. Hero,dazed,starts getting up when Blake punts his head. Blake grabs a chair and hits him with it. And again,and again. He hits Hero with the chair and The rest of the members get in and join in on the beat-down.

They leave the ring as Medical staff check on Saint and Hero.

* * *

**Backstage**

"Please welcome my guest at this time,T.D.M."

T.D.M comes into frame,towering over the young man interviewing him

"Tonight you face Four members of the pack,What is going through your mind?"

"Let me tell you something,Last night I fought Levitakus. I lit his face on fire. I fear no man. If they think I'm scared of them,they are Dead wrong. With emphasis on the dead."

* * *

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall."

**"Halo" by Machine head plays**

"Introducing first,accompanied by Christopher Richardson,Mason Stone!"

**"Hero" by Skillet plays**

"and His opponent,accompanied by Jennifer,from New York City,Hunter Blakesfield."

Mason and Hunter look each other in the eye,and start smack talking

**"Voices" plays**

"What's Blake doing out here?"

Blake walks down the ramp and looks at Mason. He grabs a mic "Hold the damn match. I know you." He says. "YOU and some other guys attacked us last night."

"Well Mason,I hope you like dancing with the wolves,but be careful,because you might get the fangs."

The rest of the pack start coming out of the stands.

"Another attack?"  
Suddenly T.D.M,and Psychopath come down,along with A Group of others. They have a stare down.

"Blake you guys are kinda out numbered" Stone says,getting a mic himself.

"We're the Blood Knights,we want The Pack gone. and We won't stop until you guys are gone."

Blake simply laughed,he pointed to the ring,talking trash,and the Pack left.

* * *

"The following is an Eight man elimination tag team contest scheduled for One fall. Already in the ring,representing the Pack,Blake Roberts,Alex Star,Blade King and Doomsday!"

**"Slow Chemical" Plays**

"And their opponents,first,T.D.M. and Psychopath...Psycho Devil."

Psychopath,nearly the height of T.D.M gets in the ring,and goes straight in Blake's face.

"and their partners"

**"End of Days" plays**

"From Seattle Washington,Kevin Ace."

Ace comes straight down

**"Nightmare" plays**

"And their partner from Myrtle Beach South carolina,"Nightmare" Justin Saulter."

Saulter and Ace Look at each other,they get in each other's faces,T.D.M plays peace maker,breaking them up.

"Obviously Saulter and Ace feel hostility towards one another."

Psycho and Doomsday start off. They get in a test of strength,and Doomsday quickly overpowers Psycho,hitting a belly-to-belly suplex. Doomsday throws him in the corner,and hits him in the gut with a shoulder thrust. Psychopath shoves Doomsday away,delivering stiff blows to Doomsday,knocking him back. He whips Doomsday to the ropes. He tries to clothesline Doomsday. Doomsday ducks under the clothesline and rebounds off the ropes and spears Psychopath.

Doomsday pins Psycho.

"1...2...3"

Kevin Ace gets in and runs at Doomsday,taking him down with a flying shoulder block. Doomsday,shaking off the blow,delivers a spear to Ace. He goes for the pin.

"1..2.." Ace gets his shoulder up,and Doomsday looks in disbelief.

T.D.M gets tagged in and Doomsday,runs and jumps,for a superman punch,but is caught mid-air. T.D.M chokeslams Doomsday and pins him.

"1...2...3"

Blade King gets in the ring and tries to punch T.D.M. but is overpowered. T.D.M nails the Devil-driver. He pins King.

"1...2..3"

**A Wolf Howl and special ops.**

Blake and Alex Star get off and join the rest as they surround the ring. Psychopath runs down,and joins his allies.

T.D.M and Psycho looks at each other,and nod as the Pack begin surrounding the ring. Psycho suddenly chokeslams T.D.M and grabs Ace and Saulter. He delivers a double chokeslam to them.

"D-Did Psychopath just join the Pack"

The Pack start attacking Saulter,Ace,and T.D.M.

They stand tall over the fallen men.

**"Slow Chemical" plays**

* * *

Review and read


	12. Episode 7: The Pack's yard

**"Hero" plays**

Hunter Blakesfield comes to ring,very angry. He grabs a mic and says "Last week,My Debut was interrupted by some chumps who call themselves the Pack. I want Blake Roberts. I want him now."

**"Voices"plays**

Blake comes out,alone,smiling smugly. The Fans Boo him loudly as he holds up his title before entering the ropes. He gets in Blakesfield's face and grabs a mic himself.

"Oh boo hoo. What are You gonna do? Beat us up?"

"Exactly" Blakesfield replied. He punched Blake in the mouth,bloodying his lip. Blake wiped some blood off,smiled,and suddenly attacked Hunter. He punched him until he was on the ground. Blake delivered a punt to the side of his head. Hunter fell,unconscious,as Blake got a chair from underneath the ring. He hit Blakesfield's head. He hit Hunter's head until he stopped moving. Blake smiled sadistically,and picked him up,and hit the Aneurysm DDT.

"Blakesfield is helpless." Blake picked him up,and they exited the ring. Blake threw him into the ring steps. Blake lifted a step,stuck Hunters head between it and the other step. He slammed it on Hunter's head and grabs his title. He grabbed the mic and said "People have said for weeks I couldn't beat anyone fairly. Well,Blakesfield,They were wrong." He threw the mic down as **"Voices" **played**  
**

"A Savage attack by the XWF champion."

* * *

"The Following contest is Scheduled for one fall,and is For the Xtreme Women's Championship"

**"Dolla Signs" plays**

"Coming to ring,accompanied by Samantha Stevens,representing the Pack,From Detroit Michigan,Xtreme Women's champion,Izyriel Diamond."

"Tonight Renesa Davis gets her rematch clause activated. Last week,she couldn't but now she will" "This arena is still buzzing with the return of Levitakus." "That will be addressed later."

"And her opponent"

**"So Beautiful,So Evil" plays**

"From Huntsville Alabama,Renesa Davis"

"Renesa needs not only to watch Stevens,but also watch out for the Pack,who have shown they will attack anyone."

Renesa goes after Izzy and delivers some punches. She whips Izzy to ropes and Izzy nails a drop kick. Renesa rolls out the ring and Samantha grabs her,hitting her with stiff blows. The Referee says something to the ring announcer.

"Due to her interference in this match,Samantha Stevens has been banned from ringside."

Izzy looks shocked,not noticing Renesa getting in the ring.

Renesa rolls up Izzy  
"1..2..3"

"Here's your winner and NEW Xtreme women's champion,Renesa Davis"

Izzy is hysterical,pitching a fit in the ring.

* * *

**Backstage**

The Pack is playing Cards backstage. Blake comes up and says "Where the hell were you guys?!"

"We thought you said stay back stage" Doomsday says

"Not if that ass-wipe punches me"

"Well Sorry." Doomsday gets in Blake's face,obviously tension between them.

"Fighting like animals are we?" Mason Stone's voice says.

Stone,with some of his comrades behind him,The Pack get up and lock eyes with Blood Knights. "We seen how you beat down Blakesfield earlier. And We think you couldn't do that to any of us"

"Why dont we settle that right now?" Blake said,getting in Mason's face.

"Let's settle it in the ring tonight" Mason says

"You leave your wolves behind,I'll leave the knights." Mason says.

"I'll enjoy hurting you" Blake says.

* * *

"The Following Tag team contest is scheduled for one fall."

**Wolf Howl,Special Ops plays**

"Introducing first,The XWF Tag team champions,Alex Star and Blade King"

King and Star,hailed with boos from the crowd,get in the ring.

**"Sound of Madness" plays**

"and their opponents,Ethan Saint and The XWF Television Champion,Justin Hero!"

"Saint and Hero formed this alliance after suffering the wrath of the Pack last week."

"Let's see if they can work together first."

Hero and Alex Star start off against each other. Star hit Hero with a flurry of blows. Hero caught his leg and tried to lock in the hero lock. He succeeded and Blade King ran in and pulled him off. The rest of the Pack ran down,King and Star retreated from the ring. Blake got on apron with a mic and said "Look guys,We like your guts. So how about this; You join us,or You leave on a Stretcher"

Blake walked in the ring and held out his hand. Hero slapped it down. Blake smiled,and ducked it "Your choice." Psycho and Doomsday get on the apron,slowly joined by the others

**"I am Perfection" hits**

"Wait!" Mike Storms comes out on the stage with a chair. He walks down,Alex Star and Blade King meet him along the way. He ducks into the ring,and The Crowd chants 'Mr. Amazing' loudly.

The Pack starts backing off,and Suddenly Storms turns and hits Saint with the chair. He then hits Hero with the chair,and Blake gets in,raising Storms' hand in the air.

"Son of a Bitch. Storms fooled us all."

"The Pack grows larger and larger. Who can stop them?"

Psychopath and Doomsday enter the ring and pick up Hero and Saint.

"We warned you guys. Join us or learn the way Blakesfield did. You didn't Wanna listen" Blake slapped Hero.

"We rule this yard. We are the best in this business. We rule XWF. We rule you. And there isn't a man alive who can stop m- Us."

The Lights suddenly died out

A Guitar plays over the speakers in the arena

_**What's that metronome I hear? Perhaps The End is Drawing near You never hear the shot that takes you down...**_

"Who's music is that?" "I dunno"

At the stage Two figures appear in cloaks. Then a Man between them wearing a hooded black robe with blood red trim. "Is that?..."

The Two figures remove their cloaks revealing...

"That's Genesis and Moses" "That's gotta mean"

Levitakus removes the hood removing a horribly burnt face. Levitakus comes down the ramp,and smiles. The smile itself looks Twisted and Evil. Levitakus,followed by his disciples get in the ring.

Psychopath and Doomsday go towards Levitakus,but are quickly intercepted by Genesis and Moses. The Big men look eye to eye with Psycho and Doomsday.

Doomsday and Psychopath break into a brawl with Genesis and Moses,The Pack quickly leave,after pulling Doomsday and Psychopath from the brawl.

The Blood Knights get at the ramp,trapping the Pack.

"The Pack is in trouble."

Suddenly Brent Harrison,Andrew Napalm and Tyson Stone hit Mason,and The Pack quickly get through the brawl,and Napalm,Tyson,and Harrison retreat with the Pack.


	13. Episode 8: An Unholy Alliance

Blake comes down to ring as his theme plays

"The Following is scheduled for one fall and is for the XWF Championship,first from Detroit Michigan,accompanied by Doomsday,Representing the pack,XWF Champion,Blake Roberts."

"The XWF champion is extremely talented,and the most hated man in XWF."

"His hired muscle Doomsday is the X Factor here."

**"Hero" plays**

"and His Opponent,from New York,Hunter Blakesfield"

"Blakesfield was given this opportunity after a Brutal attack by Blake last week."

Hunter goes right after Blake,delivering stiff blows to Blake. Blake ducks under a punch and goes out of the ring. Blakesfield follows him,bashing his head off the ring post,while keeping his eye on Doomsday. Doomsday steps towards Blakesfield,and Blake,off the distraction,strikes Blakesfield with a chair.

He rolls him in the ring,and hits the aneurysm. Blake looks as though he's going in for the kill.

"Blake's hearing the voices i think."

Blake picks up hunter and goes to lock in the Blake Constrictor,when suddenly,Doomsday spears him.

"What the hell?"

Blakesfield is placed on Blake and Doomsday leaves from ringside,standing at the stage.

"1...2...3"

"Here is your winner and New XWF Champion...Hunter Blakesfield"

"Blake was just cost his title by his supposed ally,Doomsday"

Blakesfield goes backstage and Doomsday moves back towards the ring and The Pack comes out.

They Surround Blake. Doomsday picks him up, and says "You dont mean anything anymore. I'M the alpha male of this pack of wolves,and you're a sick,pitiful weakling."

Doomsday kicks him in the face. Doomsday picks up Blake and powerbombs him out of the ring.

The Blood Knights come down and A Brawl breaks out between the two factions.

Suddenly the Light's go out.

They come back on,Bodies are everywhere and Doomsday and Mason Stone are standing surrounded by bodies,looking eye to eye with Levitakus,Genesis,Moses,and TDM.

Levitakus smiles,and Genesis and Moses attack Doomsday and Stone.

"Why did TDM and Levitakus attack the Blood Knights?! I get The Pack but Why The Blood Knights?"

Bodies are everywhere,T.D.M hits the Devil-driver on Stone and Levitakus hits Doomsday with the Crucifixion.

"A Destructive Statement by Levitakus,his disciples,and T.D.M."

The Lights go out and TDM,and the Apostles of Darkness are gone.

* * *

"While things are cleaned up out here,An update on last weeks events; Kevin Ace was injured in his match after Psychopath betrayed his team. He will be out of action for several weeks"

"Speaking of Psychopath,Tonight's main event is huge; T.D.M vs Psychopath."

"But now we have a very exciting match"

"The Following is a tag team match scheduled for one fall,already in the ring,representing the Blood Knights,Dean and Wolf Emblem!"

The Lights go out and then turn back on,Blood red.

**"Broken Dreams" plays**

"And their opponents,accompanied by Levitakus...Genesis and Moses,The Apostles of Darkness!"

"Levitakus' Disciples attacked Dean and Wolf,along with The Blood Knights,and The Pack."

Dean starts things off Genesis. Genesis easily overpowers Dean and hits him with stiff shoulder thrusts. He tags in Moses and They perform a double chokeslam. Moses goes for the pin.

"1...2..." Dean kicks out. Moses picks up Dean in an Oklahoma slam,Dean slips out and kicks him into the corner. Wolf is tagged in and they double dropkick Moses,sending him to the ground. Levitakus gets on the ropes,pacing,and Wolf,keeping his eye on 'The Deacon of Darkness',whips Moses,and off the rebound,Genesis gets the tag.

He clotheslines Wolf,nearly taking his head off,and Moses attacks Dean, knocking him off the apron as Genesis chokeslams Wolf. He goes for the pin.

"1...2...3"

Genesis is joined by Moses,who has Dean over his shoulder,he throws Dean down as Levitakus steps in. He picks up Dean and kicks him in the gut. He lifts him up over his head and hits the Crucifixion. He then gestures to Genesis who puts Wolf on the turnbuckle. Levitakus hits the Devil's whisper on Wolf.

**"Lights out" hits**

TDM comes down,and gets in Levitakus' face. He smiles and looks at Dean and Wolf's unconscious bodies. He grabs a mic and says

"Looks like you went easy on these guys." He smiles and says "Let me tell you people something" He said,referring to the crowd. "We have no problem with the Blood Knights but We were here first and The Knights AND Pack need to learn one thing" He handed the mic to Levitakus

"There is nothing to fear...but fear themselves. We are Dark Salvation for XWF. and we will bring it at any cost."

Levitakus drops to his knees in a fallen hero pose,holding his arms out and smiling evilly,as TDM strikes The signature pose of the Undertaker,on one knee,The lights turn blood red as Broken Dreams play. Screeching suddenly fills the arena and the Lights go out and they're gone.

* * *

**Backstage**

"Please welcome my guest at this time,Justin Hero."

Hero,with his title over shoulder comes on screen.

"Tonight you defend against 'The Monster' Psychopath,Any thoughts?"

"He may be undefeated,but I guarantee you,I'm going to retain tonight. and No one will doubt my credentials as champion after tonight."

He walks away.

"That's next" Mike Sanders says at ringside.

* * *

**"Not Listening" plays**

"The Following Contest,scheduled for one fall,is for the Xtreme Television Championship!"

"Introducing first,from Pittsburgh,Pennsylvania, The Xtreme Television champion,Justin Hero."

"Hero is obviously nervous" "Well look who he's defending against."

**"Slow Chemical" plays**

As Psychopath comes out,the crowd chants "Psycho's gonna Kill you"

"And his opponent,from the Mental Asylum,representing the Pack,Patient 43643...Psychopath!"

"The Crowd doesnt even like Hero's odds"

The crowd still chanting,the bell rings and Hero goes to run at Psychopath,but Psycho stops him dead in his tracks,clotheslining him. Psycho picks him up and throws him in the corner. He hits Hero in the gut with his fists. Hero kicks him,and gets on the turnbuckle,hitting him with a diving dropkick. It stuns Psycho,and Hero runs to the ropes,rebounding,only to run face first into A big boot.

Psycho picks him up,and kicks him in the gut. He lifts him into a powerbomb,and nails a Jackknife powerbomb. He goes to pin Hero.

"1...2...thr-" Hero gets the shoulder up and Psycho lifts him in a torture rack. Hero slips out,DDTing Psychopath. "Psycho's gonna kill you" the Crowd chants as Psycho gets up and throws Hero over the rope. He gets out of the ring. He pulls up the padding on the floor. He lifts Hero by the throat and chokeslams him on the Pavement. He goes for a pinfall.

"1...2...3"

Psychopath holds up the title,and looks at Hero. He grabs him and Throws him by the neck at the announce table. Hero lands just in front,and Psycho picks him up,hitting the Reverse STO through the table,Hero going face first. He grabs Hero again and throws him into the barricade.

Psycho grabs the title and Leaves,as Medical personnel check on Hero.


End file.
